shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ossyria
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Rena D. Stryder page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Kudos Welcome back. Anyway, saw you fessed up to plagiarizing. Good on you. Just don't do it again. I'm still going to ban you for a little bit for formality's sake but I Think you're the first person to confess plagiarism. Don't quote me on that. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:57, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Do You Have One Discord is LVDoomien#3950 I can DM you the kyubi thing. SOF has a channel too we've been chatting on a bit if you wanna stick your nose in that. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 15:24, March 5, 2019 (UTC) : Alternatively: The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine Tailed Fox '(イヌイヌの実 モデル：九尾の狐 ''Inu Inu no Mi, Moderu: Kyūbi no Kitsune) is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or complete form of the mythical nine-tailed fox at will and grants the potential abilities that come along with the form. It was eaten by Rena D. Stryder. Contents https://shipoffools.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Undelete?action=submit# show Appearance The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine Tailed Fox Devil Fruit is a small navy blue mango. It has deep S-shaped swirls with 9 unique powder-blue "swirls" that appear as though they're stretching away from the stem. When transformed, the user's eyes will slightly glow varying shades of blue based on the number of tails and when all nine tails are in use for either form, they'll glow navy blue When under any form, the user's fox fur will be a powder-blue colour. Unlike the colour of the user's fur and eyes, the sharp claws and teeth are a natural white. The offensive fire attacks of the Nine Tailed zoan are a baby blue while the healing flame is white. The hybrid form grows a foot taller and at least one tail while the complete form grows four feet in length and all tails. Both forms have fox ears. Under the hybrid form, when the user is moving, the spiritual power of the devil fruit shows ghostly apparitions following behind. Strengths This fruit grants the user the ability to change from their human form to a hybrid or the complete form of the Nine Tailed Fox. The hybrid form has a combination of their original form and zoan's physical capabilities while the complete form has a strength that outclasses the hybrid's raw power. The Nine Tailed Fox model gives the user enhanced recovery, claws and fangs, and enhanced versions of the senses. In hybrid form, the user will gain enhanced agility, flexibility, and grace. In the complete form, the user gains enhanced speed. In the various hybrid forms of the fruit, the user can choose to have one to nine tails. The physical capabilities of the user will depend on the number of tails currently in action for the hybrid form while in action but in the user's complete form, all nine tails will be in use at the very beginning. In hybrid form, the user can summon fire from their tails and hands or paws. In their complete form, the user is able to shoot powerful bolts of flame from the user's tails and summon fire from their mouth. Other than the powerful attacks of flame, the user is also able to entrance or attract the attention of others.The user is also able to summon up healing fire from their hands or paws that can reverse the damage of wounds and if it is within their power, they can bring others back from the brink of death. Weaknesses There are no known weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses Usage The user is able to use this fruit in a myriad of ways from combat to general athletics to using the boost of strength from the fruit ability to move various objects. '''Hybrid Form: Change of Hearts: '''In hybrid form, the user shoots a heart-shaped flame at their target which allows the user to control their target temporarily. Those with Conqueror's Haki are able to resist the effects. '''Flame Strike: '''With the flames in one hand, the user palms or punches at close range, striking and burning the target. '''Twin Flame Strike: '''The same move as Flame Strike but with double the power and double the flame. '''Gun Fire: '''The user throws a flame from one hand, burning the target. '''Shotgun Fire: '''The user throws two flames from their hands, burning the target with an increased area of effect field. '''Fire Salvo: '''The user throws flames from their hands and whips the fire at their target or targets. '''Fire Volley: '''The user whips flames from his or her tails at their target or targets. '''Celestial Burn: '''Summoning up a white flame, the user places the flame against the wound of the target. This then slips down to the deepest area of the wound and heals outward, reversing as much of the damage as the user is able. '''Complete Form: '''Inferno Cannon: '''Lets loose a bolt of flame from the user's jaws which strikes and explodes upwards '''Torrential Flame: '''Looses a wild stream of fire. '''Blaze Barrage: '''Rapid fire shooting of flame from the user's mouth and tails. '''Star Fall: '''Shoots a massive bolt of flame from the user's mouth into the sky. '''Star Bombardment: '''Shoots massive bolts of flame from the user's mouth and tails into the sky. '''Supernova: '''Shooting a very condensed bolt of flame that was combined from the user's tails and mouth at the intended target or area which, when it strikes something, will release a massive explosion. P.S. I couldn't figure out how to revert it back to the way it was before I changed it to my own style so yea, anyways, farewell. Also fucking what I banned you Last Year what the hell. I don't remember any of this. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 15:28, March 5, 2019 (UTC) If you banned me it was probably for the character that I asked to be deleted *shrug* thanks for the kyubi fruit page Ossyria (talk) 15:40, March 5, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah no worries. Also add me on the discord if you use it and want to do that so we can get you in the discord channel for SOF. If not it's cool. : Regards, : That Guy that Says Things (talk) 15:51, March 5, 2019 (UTC)